Tears and Heartache
by Obsessive Alice and Jasper fan
Summary: As husband and wife,Alice and Jasper are suppose to be together through the good times & bad,but one day Jasper is forced to leave Alice,she thinks shes done something wrong,but she wrong Jasper left to save her and protect her like he vowed but from wat?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is a new story... Please review and tell me what you think of it.. Thanks

(Alice (human) POV)

Why? Why me? He loved me didn't he? He did? No that can't be right because if he did he would be here with me... He said he didn't love me! That he didn't even care for me why? I fell to the floor hot tears running down my face, my beloved Jasper was gone he didn't love me!

_**Flashback**_

_**I was lying on my bed flicking through a fashion magazine when... 'Tap! Tap!' came from my window I look it was Jasper. Jasper was my husband but we kept it secret from my family so only his family was there to witness it. Anyway I quickly got up and ran to the window and opened it for him. I was so excited I went to give him a hug and a kiss but he stopped me I looked into his eyes they were pitch black. I had never see Jazz's eyes so black in all the years I had known him, something must have been terribly wrong. "Jasper what's wrong do you need to hunt?" I asked him Jasper told me he was a vampire when we went on our 5th date he sat me down in the restraint it was a nice little private one. I didn't get freaked I actually found it kind of fascinating I then realized I hadn't heard Jasper talking "huh?" I said dumbly**_

_**"I said I don't need to hunt Alice but we do need to talk please sit down I need to tell you something I sat down on my bed and smiled up at him I couldn't sense any happiness off him any emotion at all " Alice I'm leaving!" Jasper said straight to me in that I immediately went into shock tears stung my eyes**_

_**"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered to him**_

_**"I'm leaving the rest of the family is staying but I'm leaving!" he said to me tears now streamed down my cheeks**_

_**"Why? Don't you love me?" I sobbed and whispered at the same time**_

_**"Because you're a human and I'm a vampire and let's just face it your cute, pixie thing just wears out its not cute it's annoying so I'm going, see you around bye!" he said and he was gone.**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and I ran to my window**_

_**End of Flashback**_

The love of my life was now gone... My husband, my everything was gone in just a matter of seconds... Why me? I didn't know what to do I crawled onto my bed my life suddenly felt lifeless like nothing was the same

"Alice?" I heard a musical voice ask

"JASPER?" I quickly sat up and turned to look at the person but it wasn't him it was Rose my best friend and jaspers sister, my hopes then crashed again everyone who walked through there I had the same response

"Oh sweetie... come here" Rose said folding me into her arms I sobbed again letting everything out but the pain never stopped

"Jasper come back! Please come back I will change I swear just come back" I kept whispering and soon everything went black.

_(2 days later)_

I woke up and felt something mushy underneath me I slowly opened my eyes to find I wasn't at home. I immediately realized where I was it was HIS room was he back was it a bad dream I sat up on the bed I looked at HIS bedside table clock it was 7 o'clock there was a picture of me and him we were at the beach it was my birthday I kept saying how if it was sunny one day that I would love to go down to the beach with him so he surprised me him and his family organized a surprise party and it was down on a private beach were no-one could see since they sparkled in the sun it was the best birthday I grabbed the photo and held it close to me I looked down at it tears fell onto the farm I wiped them off with my thumb was that all a dream a night mare nothing more the door opened

"Jasper is that you?" but it wasn't

"Alice are you really awake?" Carlisle, jaspers dad asked as he walked in

"Yes" I whispered "Where's Jasper? Is he out hunting? Or is he in the house? I mean he would stay close right he would never leave me he loves me!" I said hysterically I looked down at the photo "Were a match" I said to the photo

I looked back up to Carlisle who had an apologetic look on his face "I'm sorry Alice" he said to me I felt the sadness come back and then anger I quickly got up and chucked the picture at the window causing them both to smash

"WHY? WHY DOESNT HE LOVE ME?" I screamed knowing I wouldn't get an answer "WHY DID HE LEAVE? WHY?" And I kicked the bedside table that fell down and smashed everything on top of it

"Alice... please calm down" Carlisle told me calmly

"NO! WHY CARLISLE? WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO HE DIDNT EVEN TELL ME? JUST GO" I shouted at him.

"Alice I really..." I cut him off

"I SAID GO" I yelled as I pushed him out the door. I shut and locked the door so no one would enter the room and couldn't hold anything in anymore I need HIM back I need my Jasper back I turned around my back to the door, I saw what I had done to his room , our room, I crumbled, sliding to the floor I just want Jasper back...

I eventually had enough strength in me to pull myself up and crawled over and climbed back onto the bed still crying. (Knock Knock) came from the door

"Ali sweetie it's me Rose can I please come in?" she asked softly I didn't answer I just stayed there on the bed crying and hoping my Jazzy would come back.

"CARLISLE!" I heard Rose scream from outside the door I wanted it all to end I didn't want to be here not without him I grabbed a pillow and pull it over my head hoping to block out the noise. I knew that they would be talking about me and didn't want to know what they were saying. I pulled the pillow back a few minutes later and didn't hear anything else so took the pillow completely off. I didn't know what to think anymore I was so tired I didn't know what to do I just laid there just thinking of why he left every now and then I would let out a cry because it could have been me my fault, maybe I was a bad wife and I soon fell into blackness...


	2. Chapter 2

**(Rose POV)**

The whole family was sitting in the lounge room just listening up stairs we were all so worried about Alice she had been a wreck for days and none of us knew why Jasper had left we all heard the crashing and shouting and presumed it was all Alice, I mean Carlisle wouldn't do that. Esme was dry sobbing and Edward was trying to comfort her as I was hugging Emmett nearly on the verge of crying because my best friend was in pain 'why would he do this to Alice he loved her we all knew that just why?' I thought

"I don't know Rose but he had been blocking his mind lately" Edward told me as I just nodded we heard more crashes come from up stairs and yelling from Alice "WHY DID HE LEAVE? WHY?" and that sent me over board I couldn't keep it in I started to dry sob Emmett cuddled me saying everything will be okay I tried to believe him but I couldn't it just sounded like she was gone soon after Carlisle came down stair Esme ran straight to him

"I don't know what to do guys maybe we should let her have some space" he said to us they all nodded

"Can I try and talk to her?" I asked

"yeah you are her best friend so you might get through?" Carlisle said to me I nodded and ran up stairs I could hear Alice crying I knocked on the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't unlock

"Ali sweetie it's me Rose can I please come in?" I asked her nicely she didn't answer she just kept crying but then I heard something odd her heart was beating at different times or going very fast what if she was hurt

"CARLISLE" I yelled the whole family was here

"What is it Rose?" he asked me

"Listen!" I simply said they all did and gasped Carlisle did do anything he just stood there listening and thinking one of the heart beats then slowed down like someone was sleeping we were all so confused

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked him everyone looked at him

"I'm not sure I won't know till I see her" he said "Hopefully she will let me near her when she has something to eat" he added and left to his study muttering theories to himself...

It has been 6 hours since we heard a peep from Alice all night. I was getting really worried about her I mean what if she had hurt herself. We had gone up to offer her some food but she didn't answer. One of us would have to go and look through the window just to check on her but if she saw us she wouldn't let us in anytime soon after that so it wouldn't be good

"What do we do? We can't just sit here! She's not eating or talking!" I complained and started to pace I could take it anymore my worry was getting to be too much

"Rose honey there's nothing we can do" Emmett said to me

"I know but I miss her she's my best friend and I want to know that she's okay and that she will actually eat something I had to make sure she was ok I couldn't take it anymore I ran outside and jumped up to the broken window and there she was sleeping on the bed in one of Jaspers shirts. She looked so peaceful but then I heard that she was sobbing, I had cracked it then seeing my best friend in pain I started to dry sob but so quietly that she didn't hear me. there was my best friend looking so helpless and I couldn't even go near her all of a sudden I saw Alice jump up from the bed unlock the door and run out I quickly jumped down and ran inside and up the stairs my whole family behind me to see what was going on.

Once we got up there we saw Alice on the bathroom floor crying she had been sick

"Oh Ali" I said and ran to her and gave her a hug but she pushed me away

"No stay away from me" she yelled softly through her cries. She suddenly got up and ran back to their room, I just sat there shocked

"It's okay Rose she's still upset" Emmett said

"I have to find him he needs to come home and explain! Don't you think it's weird he didn't tell any of us and I mean he didn't even tell Alice! I have to go find him" I said

"Ros-" before I could let them finish I ran and kept running then I realized where was I going to look I had no clue of where he would be she wondered where he would go Jasper had always talk so calmly and allot about his house back in Texas so he might be there I ran organizing everything I couldn't waste any time so it only took me a couple of hours to get there.

Once I reached the town I started looking for the house, I eventfully found the old rundown home and ran into it. I wanted Jasper to been there he had to come home but he wasn't there I could smell his scent so he had been here I search the rooms when I came to a room I peeked in and saw that looked like a teenagers room it was very small though. Jasper sent got weaker so I walked into the, well what I suppose was the lounge room.

I walked into it and Jaspers sent got stronger I'm guessing it was the last place Jasper had been before he left. I looked at the small fire place seeing a ratty frame, I walked over and it looked like a picture frame. I pulled it down from the ledge and dusted it off so I could see the picture inside. I saw Jasper in the picture and what I presume was his old family, I left out a fast sob and sat down on the floor. All my hope on finding him was gone and then out of the corner of my eye I saw it, something shinning at me. I got up and had a look to see what it was only to find it was a couple of pictures, a locket and what looked to be like wedding rings. I picked them up to see what pictures were, there was a picture of him and Alice together and then one picture of just Alice laying down and daisies surrounding her I wanted to dry sob but didn't, I then picked up the locket it had a little fairy or pixie engraved on the front of it and on the inside said I love you and had a picture of them together and I knew then that Jasper still did love Alice. But then I picked up the wedding rings and new that jasper wasn't returning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys... I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story and for this I am truly sorry for... You have to understand that I have been busy with exams and haven't had enough time... Please review this story because your opinions mean so much to me since I haven't been writing for that long and I want to know what you guys truly feel and think toward my story.

**P.S. If anyone is looking for a Beta Reader I have just signed on for that and would be happy to do that for anyone **

**(Alice POV)**

_(3 days later)_

Everyone was so worried about me and I really thought it was sweet but there was only so much I could take. Rose had run off after our fight and all I could think was good riddance. I did care that she had run off, I didn't care where she was as long as she was far… far… far away from me.

But I guess I spoke to soon because I heard the door open and everyone greet Rosalie and say how happy they were that she was back. Man could my day get any worse, she had been gone for about 3 weeks, I mean I wasn't keeping count or anything. Ok maybe I was, but I really didn't want her back here.

I just lay motionless on HIS bed when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew somebody was coming in to check on me, but I just lay there on my side facing away from the door, really hoping that no one would come. But my luck didn't exist without HIM; so of course, about four seconds later I heard a tiny knock on the bedroom door.

"Alice dear" I heard the voice of Esme say, behind the shut door. But I didn't answer; I couldn't answer not to her, not to anyone.

Unfortunately for me, I heard the door creak open and a flash of light entered the room then disappeared as the door closed.

"Alice dear" Esme called to me again as she sat down on the bed beside me. When I didn't answer her she continued in her talk. "You know it's not good for you to stay cooped up in this room all by yourself, you need to be around other people for a change" she told me.

"You're not people, you're a vampire, there's a differences" I mumbled to her, speaking for the first time since my argument with Rosalie.

Esme let out a gasp as I said this and moved off of the bed. "I see" she said, and I could definitely hear the sobs in her voice. Without another word she left the room and me to my misery.

**(? POV)**

I ran deeper and deeper into the forest, my legs never tiring as I ran faster and faster into it. As I ran, I never once admired the sunset or that the darkness was starting to overtake the sky. All I wanted to do was get away from this town, from everything I loved, No once loved and start over again.

**(Rose POV)**

I heard Esme walk down the stair, and I was surprised to hear she was sobbing. What had Alice done now? She definitely did something wrong because I have never seen Esme this sad in all the years I have been with her and Carlisle.

"Mum are you okay?" I asked her, she just sat down, looking out the window.

"I will be when Jasper comes back" She told me truthfully.

"That's just the thing, I found these" I told her, showing her the locket and the rings "I don't think he's coming back" I told her.

Esme let out a gasp and started sobbing again as I told her. I could tell she wanted him back, but I just didn't know how we would find him or if we would ever.

Just then I heard Jasper's bedroom door open again and a second later I could hear the sounds of Alice throwing up again.

"Mum how long has that been happening?" I asked her, motioning upstairs.

"Every morning since you and her had that fight. She won't let Carlisle look at her, I have been so worried about her but she keeps pushing everyone away" She told me sadly.

"Well she really needs to be looked at, tell her that if Carlisle does look at her you'll take her to the hospital. Cause something is defiantly wrong" I told her.

"I suppose… if she ever opens that bedroom door… we have to leave food outside the door and when she's hungry she gets what she wants" She told me.

"I see" I told her, but not really understanding. "Well how about I have a chat to her" I told my mother, looking her in the eyes.

"Rose… I don't think that's a really good idea… You know that she doesn't want to talk to you since the fight the two of you had" She told me. "

No I am going to go see her… She needs to know HE'S not coming back and I also have to give her them" I told her pointing to the locket and the rings on the bedside table that held a lamp. Without a word I picked up Jasper's belongings that he had left in his old house and slowly made my way upstairs to his room.

As I knocked on the door, I listened in to make sure that Alice could hear me. I could hear her shuffling around in there, then a loud thud. I knew that something was really wrong, so I quickly put Jasper's things in my pocket and turned the door knob. 'Dam' I thought as I wriggled it around only to notice it was locked. Without thinking I quickly slammed my 'dead' body lightly into the door and it opened. As I peeked into it, I could see Alice's lifeless body lying on the floor. 'Shit' I thought as I rushed over to her.

"Esme, Carlisle" I yelled to them, even though I didn't have to yell. Within a second they were at the door and they rushed in, when they saw me holding Alice. "I just came to talk to her, when I heard a thud and I found her like this" I told them.

"Rose… put her on the bed for me… Esme can you get me my bag" Carlisle told us and within a second everything was like he asked. He then shooed Esme and I from the room…We sat there waiting outside for what seemed like forever but in reality it wasn't even 10 minutes.

Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy with school. Anyway here is a new chapter, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I had just told Esme and Rose to get out of the room, so I could take a better look at Alice. First I took some blood, to get tested and then I checked the rest of her out. Nothing had seemed to be in too much damage, she would only have a headache when she had woken up from the impact of her fall. As I cheeked over her blood work, I discovered something unbelievable, I had to double check and make sure it was right.

As I was checking it out for the third time, I hear a slight movement and when I looked over I saw Alice was starting to wake. I quickly rushed to her bedside as she opened her eyes with a start.

"Wh- What happed? … and why does my head hurt?" She asked me, as if not knowing that she had fallen.

"You had a fall" I told her.

"Well that explains it then" She told me, moving into a sitting position.

"Alice… I- I have to tell you something" I told her, really not wanting to tell her the news.

"What is it?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

"I don't understand how this happened? It does make sense" I muttered to myself, but of course Alice herd.

"What doesn't make sense? What don't u understand?" She asked me. As I looked over to where she was, I could see she was moving her body into a sitting position.

I quickly rushed over, turning into a blur in her eyes and I quickly pushed her back down. "You have to lie down or u might faint again" I told her.

"No I want to sit up… please" She begged me, using puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Okay… fine" I said, helping her into a sitting position. "Happy?" I asked her.

"For now" was her only reply. "Now what did you want to tell me?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Ummm…" I said her, sitting on the bed, so I was looking at her face. "Well when you fainted, I did some test to find out why you fainted and why you where vomiting and the conclusion is …" I said, getting cut off by her.

"What's wrong… it's not bad is it? ... I'm not dying am I?' she asked me.

"You're not dying… But I don't know if it will be a good thing or a bad thing…yet" I told her truthfully.

"What is it?" she asked, worriedly.

"Umm... you're… your" I said when I was cut off by her again.

"Just spit it our Carlisle" She told me.

"You're pregnant" I told her.

"What?" She said confused. "But HOW he was a… and you're a… WHAT" She said totally confused.

"Alice calm down".

"I just don't understand" She told me truthfully.

"Neither do I… but I'm going to find out" I told her.

"Can I please be alone for a while I need to think".

"Certainly" I told her, getting off the bed and slipping through the door.

**(Alice's POV)**

I can't believe it...

I am totally shocked…

How did this happen…

Okay I know how this happened but still I am confused.

I quickly got off HIS bed and walked into HIS wardrobe; I walked up to HIS full length mirror and looked at myself in it. I hadn't changed much… my hair was a little longer and that was about it. I quickly rolled up the bottom of my shirt, so my stomach was showing and turned so I was looking at my reflection, side view. It was there I noticed a tiny visible baby bump and then the extent of find out I was pregnant finally sank in. I was pregnant with Jaspers baby and he wasn't even here. A few stray tears leaked through my eyes and that and I quickly put my hand over my stomach.

"Don't worry baby, mummy's here" I said to the bump, while running my hands over it.

"No one's going to hurt you, not while I'm around" I told the bump again.

I walked back to the bed and lay down with a hand protectively over my stomach. I wanted to protect the little baby growing inside me and hoped that someday I could get to see Jasper again. Even if it was for only a little while, I didn't care I just wanted to tell him and maybe even show him the baby that we had created. With that I quickly fell in to a happy slumber.

**(? POV)**

I saw her from where I kneeled on my perch outside the room, in the trees. I knew she couldn't see me, but every night I came back and watched her, but only for a little bit. My life was now ruined and I had Maria to thank for that, my life and my wife were gone because Maria threatened to hurt everything I loved, cared about if I didn't come back to her. So I did, killing everything else that was good for me. As I watched her I couldn't believe how I broke her heart and hurt her in every way I could. I was a monster now and it destroyed me that I couldn't be with her anymore.

When I was sure she was completely out of it, I crept into the room to see her. She looked so beautiful when she slept and I was so blessed that she was mine… _WAS that_ was then problem I wanted her to still be in my life.

I quickly turned my head, when I heard a heard a noise and I knew I was court. "What are you doing here?" I heard Emmett and Edward grow out lowly.

"Why do you think I'm here … I'm here to see Alice" I told them.

"Well as you can see Alice is sleeping and I don't think she would like to be disturbed" Edward told me.

"Like she would ever want to see you anyway" Emmett told me.

"Please don't tell her I was here, I've been watching her ever since I left" I told them.

"Why did you leave in the first place" Edward growled to me.

"Hey Ed" I heard Bella voice and then she walked into the room. "Ed I…. What are you doing here" Bella asked me.

"Stalker boy over here's been watching Alice lately" Emmett told her.

"What so you can watch her… but you won't speak to her or see her… What's wrong with you?" She asked me.

"Everything's wrong with me… apparently" I mumbled to myself but I knew they heard me.

"You got that right" Emmett mumbled, but we all heard him.

"What I don't understand is how you could do such a thing to her" Bella told me, pointing to the bed where Alice lay wrapped up in blankets.

"I did it because I…" I was cut off by a soft noise call my name.

"Jasper…"


End file.
